hiddensunfandomcom-20200214-history
SummitClan
About SummitClan along with BlizzardClan are the only clans to have only one camp and keep all of their cats within one section. Creation SummitClan came to be when the two tribes, Tribe of Sharp Stones and Tribe of Running Wind, joined together after their old mountain territory was contaminated by Twolegs. Characteristics Their pelts almost always have some sort of pattern on them, such as dappled or tabby and they wear mud on it to better camouflage themselves. They have strongly built hind legs as well as rough, hard gray pads which help them to jump and walk long distances on hard, rough surfaces without breaking skin or getting sores. Ranks Commander The leader of SummitClan. A new commander is chosen by SpiritClan when the past commander dies. Their word is law within the clan and they receive nine lives. The commander is always born a cave-guard. Healers There can be more than one healer per clan. Just like the commander, they are chosen by SpiritClan before they are even born - SpiritClan gives a sign to a present Healer that a new unborn kit;s destiny will be to be a Healer. Their job is to interpret signs from SpiritClan, to advise and guide the Commander and the clan, to choose the destiny (job) of eveyy new-born and to heal and take care of injured/sick cats. In-Command The In-Command is chosen by the Commander as their most trustworthy cat, to be the second in command whenever the Commander is not present and to, along with the Healers, guide and advise the Commander. They could be a cave-guard or prey-hunter. Cave-Guards They are the fighters and protectors of the clan. At their birth, the are picked by the Healer(s). Their job is to give their life for the protection of their Commander and their Clan. Seconds They are cave-guards in training. Each is assigned a cave-guard - the cave-guard requests their second to the commander, usually a cave-guard will see something that attracts them to the young kit such as courage or curiosity. They are then mentor to the cave-guard's unique way of fighting and will follow them anywhere, no matter how dangerous it is. Prey-Hunters Prey-hunters are responsible for bringing prey to the clan and for the up-keeping of the camp. They must always go hunting with a least one cave-guard. To-Bes They are prey-hunters in training. Just like seconds, a prey-hunter will choose it's to-be while they are still kits. Tradition will be that the prey-hunters will bring prey to the kit-mother to request her kit as their to-be. Kit-Mothers They are either cave-guards or prey-hunters who are expected or nursing kits. Kit-mothers are responsible for accepting and refusing offers from prey-hunters to mentor their kits chosen to be to-bes. Kits Cats younger than six moons. At the moment of birth, the Healer(s) assigns them to be cave-guards or prey-hunters. Elders Retired cave-guards and prey-hunters. They are tasked with teaching the history of the olden tribes and clans to the kits, to-bes and seconds. Territory They are currently residing on lower east side of the Mountain of Lights. Members Member Descriptions Map Creation Allegiances '''Tribe of Sharp Stones Tribe of cats that lived on the top of the old mountain. Tribe of Running Wind Tribe of cats that lived on the base of the old mountain.